


Worth It

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Tony used to be good at this, interruptions, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky?” then almost incredulously, <i>“Tony?”</i></p><p>And Tony tensed. </p><p>Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

There were a great many things Tony stark understood—whether by instinct or through study. This was not one of them. 

Cool metal fingers brushed his cheek, palm cupping his jaw almost tenderly as a pair of lips ravished Tony. Oh how he wished he had the capacity to understand instead of simply being swept away; of allowing the moment to depart him of judgement. Because he was pretty sure kissing Captain America's best bud was a very, very terrible idea. 

He tilted his head to give Bucky better access—consequences be damed, if for no other reason than he had not been kissed like this in ages. And maybe, a more private and ignored reason, that he might, very slightly, have had the mother of all crushes on the ex-assassin for close to a year. Tony moaned softly as Bucky's flesh hand gripped the back of his head, fingers grabbing a fistful of hair. Oh hello hard-on.

Bucky pressed close, dark eyes blown wide with lust. 

He was so in over his head with no self control to speak of. 

“Bucky?” then almost incredulously, _“Tony?”_

And Tony tensed. 

Steve. 

Who he could see standing in the doorway, apparently back from his jog. He tried to pry himself out of Bucky's grasp, only the newest Avenger was having none of it. “I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. Never will be.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Tony's lips before addressing Steve, “Mind giving me a minute. I have been trying to corner this fella for ages.”

Oh.

Tony's jaw dropped. 

_Oh._

“Yeah. For someone whose supposed to be familiar with this kind of song and dance you are oblivious as all hell.” Bucky was smirking at him, amusement clear as he threaded their fingers together, flesh hand to metal. 

“Pepper is never going to let me live this down when she finds out.” Tony groaned and hid his face against Bucky's shoulder. 

“Probably not. Will be worth it though, right?” 

“Yeah,” Tony said softly, lips twitching into a smile. It would so be worth it. “Now where are more of those kisses you been wanting to give me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing or make money from the comics, movies or other media for this franchise.


End file.
